


Please, Shut Up

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadesprite won't stop crying, so Jade does the obvious thing - and kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Shut Up

Dream Jade had always been a bit ditzy, even before she died. Now she was almost unbearable. If it weren't for the crying, you could probably stand her – perhaps even like her – but she just won't stop and it's driving you up the wall. Between the crying and the blubbering, you'd do almost anything to shut her up. You manage to tune out the crying for a bit by trying to think of various ridiculous things you could get her to do to shut up, but even that doesn't work for long. If only she had something to distract her... or something to cover her mouth... or something to do both at the same time...

 

Without even really thinking much further than that, you lean in and kiss her, effectively stopping the sobbing. You feel her freeze and pull away, feeling blood rush into your face. What were you thinking?

“Sorry,” you blurt out automatically, even though you don't feel particularly sorry – at least she's not crying any more.

She doesn't say anything, staying so still you might think she was a statue. It might be your imagination, but you think you can see the tears on her cheeks starting to freeze.

“Uh. Sorry about that,” you say, “I just- I mean, you wouldn't stop crying.”

She just stares at you, her face blank.

“Sorry,” you say again.

Tentatively, you reach across, pulling your sleeve up over your hand. You hesitate for a moment, then, when she doesn't react, you wipe it gently across her cheek. She smiles slightly as you do, and you smile back at her, relieved.

“No more crying, okay?” you say, and she nods, her eyes still a little watery.

“Okay,” she says, her voice shaky and uncertain.

You feel a sudden urge to kiss the tears off of her cheeks, and briefly wonder how much of a bad idea that could be. Not too bad, right? Stepping a little closer, you slide one hand into her hair and tilt her chin upwards, then lean in and gently kiss her on the cheek. You pause, wondering whether you might be taking this a little too far. Then she surprises you, suddenly tilting her head up and kissing you full on the mouth. You freeze for a moment, taken aback, then kiss her back, with considerable enthusiasm.

 

You find yourself wondering whether Karkat is watching you right now, and what he'd be thinking if he was. Come to think of it, you suppose this is probably the sort of thing he likes to think about. Boys are so weird. Or... weird alien guys are so weird? You don't think they're quite the same as human boys.

“Hey,” you say, pulling away slightly, “Do you think that... you know... Karkat is watching us?”

“Oh,” she says, frowning thoughtfully, “Ew. Yeah.”

“What a weirdo,” you say, sticking your tongue out at the sky (just in case he is watching).

“Yeah!” she adds, holding her middle finger up to the sky.

“You can't do that!” you shout, grabbing her hand, “What if one of the others is watching?”

“Then they're all weirdos, too.”

You have to admit, she's got a point there.

“True,” you say, grinning.

She grins back at you, and you both start giggling. Soon you're gasping for breath and it's only lack of oxygen that stops your laughter.

“It feels weird to laugh,” she says, looking slightly confused.

“Good weird or bad weird?”

She pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful.

“Good weird,” she says eventually, smiling, “Like kissing you.”

You can't think of anything to say to that, and you can't stop yourself from smiling – a huge grin that forces its way onto your face and makes your cheeks ache with happiness.

“That's good weird, eh?” you say, still smiling.

“Yep!” she says, smiling back at you, “Although another trial run might be a good idea. Just to check!”

You almost start laughing again at that, but she stops you with a kiss. You could quite happily keep doing this for a long, long time.  


End file.
